


The Curious Souls of Twins

by Capancakes



Series: Souls through the Ages [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, Transcendance AU, it has consumed my life, jk i love it, previous lives, seriously send help!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Transcendence AU</p><p>The Pine twins weren't always twins but they do prefer it that. Here are just a few of the lives they lived together before the Transcendence twisted their world. (5 lives they lived plus 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins and Twins+1

**Author's Note:**

> I stalk the transcendence AU tumblr page and i realized everyone keeps posting HCs about Mabel and others' next lives but no one was talking about before the what the souls were doing before transcendence changed Dipper. So this is my answer to that. It is also based on a head cannon of my own that stronger souls have a slight ability to effect their reincarnation.
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND NOR DOES THIS AU! I JUST REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE THEM. Go quickly and check them both out if you haven't yet (not sure why you're reading this though if you haven't).

1.)This wasn’t their first life or even their first life meeting or being related, but it was their first life being twins.

 

The twins were birthed in the summer and the tribe rejoiced for twins could be a wondrous thing. They grew well and happy in the tribe, appearing to be no different from the other children. The boy was loud and brash while the girl was more content to sit in the background eyes wide and listening.

It was in their twelfth summer when the truth came out. The girl’s beautiful weave work was done by her brother and the boy’s clever traps where set by his sister. The elders were called to determine what was to be done.

The girl sat quietly and watching intently. The boy twitched slightly, not from nervousness but pent up energy. As the elders opened their mouths to announce their judgment, another burst in the tent. He was an old medicine man who no tribe claimed but all knew.

None could say how it happened but when the medicine man left, so did the twins. And they stayed with him to the end of his days.

They travelled from tribe to tribe healing some, driving demons when asked, and cursing others when paid. The old man was good at it and the twins even better.

The girl could trip any over their word and was as vicious and cunning as the fox. The boy’s arrow always flew true and while he was quick to compassion and forgiveness, his viciousness was just as strong as his sister’s.

And when they twin’s knew their time was ending, they went off hand-in-hand and such was the life of Alula and Mirak.

 

 

2.) This time Tyrone was born a twin, Mary-Bell was not.

 

Tyrone and Gavin were a strange pair. They grew up close, just them against the world. Gavin could sweet talk anyone and Tyrone was quick on his feet. Tyrone his Gavin’s anger from the world and Gavin hid Tryone. They always had the other’s back, until the girl came.

They met Mary-Bell in the spring, while flowers were blooming, and Gavin instantly fell in love. (False- Tyrone meet her in the winter, while snow and coldness was seeping into one’s bones, and gave her food against Gavin’s orders.) She was instantly swept into their duo, now a trio. Her smile could light up the world, it certainly lit theirs. Mary-Bell could handle their marks just as easily as Gavin, if not better. (True- They just never told Gavin.)

As her time with the twins grew so did her feeling for Gavin, for all their talents and faults. Gavin was ecstatic and planned to make her his wife as soon as they had the money. Tyrone was scared and jealous. That was his twin, how dare Mary-Bell take Gavin and leave him all alone. He tried to hate Mary-Bell but she and her smile would not let him.

Somewhere between smiles and sweaters, Mary-Bell won him over. She was ecstatic. She had a wonderful man as her husband and a best friend for a brother-in-law. Tyrone was ecstatic. His brother had a wonderful woman for a wife and he won’t be left behind. Gavin was furious. He had seen the smiles between his Mary-Bell, his queen, and Tyrone, his other half. He knew she had been stolen from him. (False- They are many different types of love and Mary-Bell’s heart was big enough for all of them.) And if Gavin couldn’t have her, no one could. (True- Gavin’s anger that Tyrone hid from the world and Mary-Bell had been willing to over look was their undoing.)

When their souls reached the other side, Tyrone and Mary-Bell swore never to be parted again.


	2. Presidents and Irish twins

3.) The Pine Twins were in their late teens when Gravity Falls was settled.

 

They were part of the first wave to move in to the new town along with the Corduroys, the Determineds, the Wentworths and some fool named Northwest. Mabel was quick to make friends with all in town and easily set up a business making and selling clothes. With the Corduroys help Roderick built a small sturdy home just outside of the town. A place that would be passed down through the generations but for now it was the twins’ home and a candy shop.

It seemed a bit silly, to create a luxury shop like that in such a newly made town but when the 8 1/2th President tells you directly “Roderick I want your candy sold in my town,” there's not much you can say. It worked out in the end becoming a place for all, not just children, to take refuge in and escape the hassles of the day to day life. (Moon people were not among those welcome.) Often times many left with candy mysteriously in pockets and a smile on their faces.

(Roderick only told one person that Quentin came to him raving about immorality and bought out his entire supple of peanut brittle. It wasn’t Mabel but he’s sure she knows anyways.) (He told his wife—Ronnie)

 

 

 

4.) They were irish twins this time around named Maple and Dogwood. Maple was born 10 and ½ months before Dogwood and never let him forget it.

 

 

Maple thrived in this life time. Growing up in California was the perfect place. The freedom to do what she wanted and the expression of color everywhere, it was everything she needed. Dogwood just needed a better name because even Dogwood was better then what their parents had really named him.

The siblings found purpose in the protest their parents took them to. To them every cause was a worthy cause and one that the whole self had to be thrown into. And if one was being dragged off by the police the other was sure to follow.

Each felt they were doing everything they could for the cause but still late at night they would talking. They discussed plans for the future and the pull they felt to Oregon. But there was nothing in Oregon and Maple and DW eventually let the strange sensation fall to the wayside. They had more important things to focus on like they’re trip to see the world.

For all the freedom they had felt growing up, the adult world was stifling and they began plotting a trip around the world. They would go where help was need and where they felt they should be. And if either still thought about Oregon, well they never told the other.

Not that they had much time. Their plane went down fairly in the trip, no one survived.


	3. The Never-Was and The Almost-Always-Will-Be

5.)There was only one life since Alula and Mirak where the two souls never met. They never said hello or even brushed hands, they were however family.

 

The-soul-that-would-be-Dipper was born first into the family. It was a large family and he had several older siblings. There were bed time stories full of adventure and good triumphing over evil. There were tears and kisses to sooth them away. There was always someone there to help and laugh with. There were times he stopped speaking, expecting someone else to finish his sentence. There were times he turned to the side to smile at someone not there. There were moments written off as an over active mind.

When he was six the soul-that-would-be-Mabel was a stillborn.

As his parents sobbed and his siblings said hello and goodbye to the sister-that-never-was, the boy with the soul-that-would-be-Dipper curled up silently in a corner refusing to even look.

 

The soul-that-would-be-Mabel wait for soul-that-would-be-Dipper and when he arrived, they went hand-in-hand back in to the rebirth cycle.

 

 

+1.) A few months later Mabel and Dipper Pines were born within 5 minutes of each other. Together, ready for whatever adventure was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!!! thank you, thank you very. I'm impressed you stuck around till the end. I'm even more impressed I actually finished this. Guess I just loved this AU to much to not not finish it ^^. I do wish these lives were expanded a bit more and had dialogue to them but.....well I do what I can. (it's not much, but it's fun). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, now give me some feedback i can enjoy (constructive criticism is the best!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Obviously) I have the beginning finished and I have the end typed up and I'm trying hard to work out the third and fourth lives they're just giving me some trouble. Hope you like it so far though and i would love feedback. This was written fairly quickly and has not been beta-ed by anyone so I apologize for that.


End file.
